


Home Sweet Home

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tenten returns from a solo mission she finds comfort with Neji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Tenten rarely went on missions that didn’t include Neji. She was usually recommended for her missions by Neji. But for this mission she’d been requested specifically. It was a low rank mission, so she wasn’t worried about its outcome but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss Neji for the two days she’d be gone, or that he wouldn’t worry.  

The mission went off without any problems, it was rather boring in her eyes but she was thankful to be back so soon. After a quick check-in with Tsunade she was on her way home.

Without taking the time to change out of her ninja clothes she went into her bedroom and was presented with a wonderful sight. Her boyfriend of almost three years had moved in with her a few months ago and he was currently sleeping, shirtless, on her side of the bed. His dark hair was loose and flowed over his shoulders and his usually stoic face was content and peaceful in sleep. Devilish smirk showed on Tenten’s face as she walked over to where he was sleeping and gracefully hoisted herself on top of him. It was only seconds before Neji’s eyes popped open, ready to attack but stopped when he realized it was Tenten.

            He smiled that rare smile that only she got to see as he took in her travel worn appearance. Her hair was slowly slipping form her twin buns and her shirt, the same style she’d worn since they were first partnered together, was a bit too snug as she was forced to unbutton it further than usual. His hands slid up her legs to rest on her hips as he sat up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

            “I’m glad your back.” He whispered into her ear. She snorted a trait he used to find annoying but had learned to live with. She reached down to his hands and intertwined her fingers with his and brought them up between them.   

            “It was a simple mission, Neji, there was nothing to worry over.” She pushed their joined hands against his chest, pushing him back onto the bed.

            “Even simple missions can get dangerous.” He replied simple, doing nothing to sit back up. Tenten looked down at him, not sure whether she should be insulted that he thought so little of her abilities.

            “I am perfectly capable of handling a mission on my own, Neji.” She said with a slight edge in her voice. Neji gave no reaction to show that he’d noticed her tone. Tenten was not frustrated and was about to get off of him and get ready for bed when he suddenly flipped her, their positions now switched, with the speed that only few ninja possessed.

            “I’m aware Tenten; I train with you several times a week. But I’m still allowed to worry.” He informed her as he held her down against the bed and kissed her neck. Tenten made an undignified grumble as she tried to ignore the soft kisses he was placing up and down her neck.

            “Mmm… Neji, did you miss me?” she asked between shaky breaths. She was having trouble resisting.  She let out a breathy moan as she felt him bite at the tender skin that connected her neck and shoulder.

            “What do you think?” he asked, only pulling away long enough to answer her before he was kissing her lips. Tenten wiggled a little underneath him, enjoying the moan that escaped his lips and the feeling of something pressing against her stomach as he deepened their kiss. She grippped his shoulder and pulled their bodies closer, starting to get into the kiss. Just as she was about to suggest they remove their pesky clothes he pulled away. There was a look in his eyes she’d never seen before. The pale violet eyes were not arrogant or determined as usual but hesitant, almost wary of what he was about to do.

            Reaching over to his bedside table he pulled out a small box, grasping it firmly in his fist before meeting her eyes again.

            “Tenten, will you marry me?” his eyes searched hers, but he was never good at reading people, otherwise he would recognize the look of shock and surprise in her eyes. She nodded yes, eyes bright and smile widening.

            “Yes Neji. Yes, yes, yes.” She kissed him several times as he slid the simple band onto her finger. She hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as she grinned even wider than before.


End file.
